Sonic Boom Episode 4 : The Secret Of Angel Island
by joshua.yoshiya.5
Summary: Knuckles wants to know more about his past and what happend to his kind, so he is going back to his birth Accompanied by his friends. Note: this story is in continuity with "A team Once Again" (and the coconut incident).
1. Prologue

**The Secret of Angel Island**

Knuckles was home, lifting, and remembering.

**_"_****_How does it feel, to be the last of your kind" _**Mephiles's worlds ran

Through his mind.

He barely had any memories about his childhood before Uncle Chuck adopted him. What did happen to the echidnas?

**_"_****_I might have a good idea…"_**

Knuckles tried to get Mephiles out of his mind, but he just couldn't.

**Later, at Tails's home**

Sonic and shadow were outside training together, while Tails was cleaning his plane and Sticks and Amy were watching them.

"Common Sonic you hit like Tails, no offence" said shadow.

"None taken, I don't fist fight" said tails.

"Are the insults really necessary? I mean I understand when we do it with Eggman, but this is friendly training." Asked sonic.

"It's necessary sonic, since we are friend we need to insult each other to put us in a fighting mood." Answered shadow.

"Well then, you hit like a girl!" said sonic.

"Dude that's sexist" said shadow.

"Not cool sonic!" said Amy.

"it's an insult! That's what you wanted!" said sonic

"I didn't ask you to insult the girls too, unless you want it to be a three on one." Said shadow.

"You insulted tails!" said sonic.

"And he took no offence" said shadow.

"Can't we just beat the hell out of each other?" Said sonic.

Then knuckles came to them.

"Hey knucks, what wrong? you look down" said sonic.

"hey guys" said knuckles going to them, "there is something I need to talk to you about"

"What wrong knuckles?" asked Amy.

"I am… I am going back to Angel Island."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

They all looked at each other, a bit anxious.

"it's because of what Mephiles said?" asked shadow.

"not just that, I want to know more guys, am I really the only one left? What happened to my family? This kind of stuff. I don't know why, I just need to go to Angel Island!" said knuckles.

"Okay you heard the man, get ready guys, we are going to Angel island!" said sonic.

"Wait! WE are going?" said knuckles.

"did you think you can get rid of us easily?" said Amy.

"and you need a plane to get there" said tails.

"and who knows what could happen to you if we leave you alone, maybe the government will capture you and brain wash so you give them information about power emeralds!" said sticks.

"Guys I…" started knuckles.

"Leave the speeches for later, for now we need a bigger plane." Said shadow.

"Don't worry about that" said tails. "I did some work on the tornado, look at this."

He pressed a button, and then the tornado grew a larger with more sits.

"How did you…" started shadow.

"Ancients technology, even if I do ask what they used a growing ray for." Answered tails.

"Great job, it's time for a new adventure!" Said sonic.

**Later**

They were flying on the tornado, going to Angel Island. Knuckles was still lost in his memories.

**Flashback, Ten year earlier: **

A ten years old knuckles (imagine his design similar to the original knuckles) was going searching for his dinner in the forest. He ate hippopotamus for lunch so he was looking for something less greasy. He then heard sounds not far.

He went to investigate, and he saw new animals, but they walked with only two legs, just like him, they were two small and another a bit bigger. Two of them were blue with spikes; the third had yellow and… two tails? Anyway he was small enough for dinner, So knuckles attacked.

He rushed trying to get the small yellow one, but the small blue one pushed him out of the way and kicked knuckles.

"Uncle Chuck! Tails! Run!" said the small blue one.

They can say word with their mouth? What kind of animal are they?

"Stop it sonic!" said the bigger blue one said. "It's an echidna… I can't believe it!"

He slowly walked to knuckles.

"hello, my name is Chuck, This is sonic" he said pointing to the small blue one, "and this is tails" he pointed to the small yellow one "can you talk?" he said.

"… you mean say worlds with my mouth?" asked knuckles.

"yes, what is your name?" asked Chuck.

"Knuckles" answered knuckles.

"nice too meet you, are there more people like you?" asked chuck.

"knuckles is alone" answered knuckles.

"how longue have you been here alone?" asked tails.

"Knuckles have always been alone" answered knuckles.

"you have been alone so longue that you don't even remember your people, oh sad." Said Chuck, "tell me knuckles, would you like to come with us?"

"come… with you?" asked knuckles.

"yes to our island, you could learn to live with people again. I guess you will still have education problems, but I'll do my best to teach you how to be social." Said chuck.

"Social?" asked knuckles.

"I have a lot of work to do" said chuck smiling, "so what do you think?"

**End of Flashback**

Knuckles never regretted this choice, Uncle Chuck taught him well, he didn't care that he was stupid, he just wanted him to live normally, and he kinda succeeded, at least knuckles has friends now.

"hey knucks, are trying to think again?" said sonic.

"Oh no, I was just remembering, you know. How Uncle chuck found me and stuff." Answered knuckles.

"you didn't do the best impression" said sonic.

"yeah, sorry for trying to eat you tails!" said knuckles.

"YOU TRIED TO EAT ME?!" yelled tails.

"Focus on the Sky!" said shadow.

"you guys said you found him 10 year ago, shadow wasn't part of the team yet?" asked sticks.

"we me shadow four year after knuckles." Said sonic.

"by that time Knuckles already became buffed" said shadow.

"even before he was quite buffed for a ten year old" said tails.

"That just how awesome I am" said knuckles.

"now that I think about it, you still didn't tell me and sticks how you met shadow." Said Amy.

"Actually shadow already told me" said sticks.

"well he didn't tell me." Said Amy.

"oh it's quite the story, it all began when…" started sonic.

"We arrived guys!" said tails.

"OH COMMON! Seriously!" yelled Amy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The tornado landed on the Beach of Angel Island, and the team got out of the plane.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry if I am late" said tails to his tornado.

"It's getting a bit creepy." Said shadow to Sonic's ear.

"Let's not judge him" said sonic.

"so, Knuckles, where should we go?" asked Amy.

"When I was kid there was one place I've never been able to go in, I want to check it out." Answered knuckles.

"We're right behind you." Said sonic.

"It's this way… or this way… or maybe this way…" said knuckles.

"it might be even longer then I thought" said tails to the tornado.

**Meanwhile, at Eggman's lair**

"I don't understand!" said Eggman, "I've worked on this for weeks and I still can't figure it out!"

He was starting to get depressed; maybe he wasn't as smart as he believed.

"What does the poop represent in The Binding of Isaac? Why does he imagine himself fighting giant turds?! I GIVE UP!"

He sat on his coach and turned the TV on.

"Doctor Eggman, shouldn't you examine Metal Sonic?" asked Orbot.

"oh I already did that, he can't be fixed" answered Eggman.

"Why?" asked Cubot.

"Well you see I made Metal using a special liquid capable of copying the data of any life form. But when I checked inside of him, the liquid was gone. And it's too rare so it'll be impossible to repair Metal Sonic." Answered Eggman.

"so you mean that there is a begin that can copy any life form outside?" asked Orbot.

"yes" answered Eggman.

"and you are not gonna try to find it?" Asked Cubot.

"Nope" answered Eggman.

"but what if it hurts someone?" asked Orbot.

"as longue as it doesn't hurt me" said Eggman.

"but people might think that's its more evil then you" said Cubot.

"…we need to find it!" said Eggman.

**Back to the team**

"you are sure this is the way knuckles?" asked Amy.

"I spent ten years of my life here, I know this island like my pocket." Answered knuckles.

"you don't have one" said amy.

"… we are so lost" said Knuckles.

"wait I know this place!" said sonic. "this is exactly where we met!"

"Your right!" said tails.

They looked around for a bit, remembering.

"it's like we are back ten years later" said sonic.

"except without uncle chuck." Said tails in a sad tone.

They all kept silent for a while.

"I remember now, for real this time, follow me guys" said knuckles.

They walked a bit longer in the forest, until they got to some sort of temple.

"it's incredible, what is this place?" asked tails.

"I don't know, I could never figure out how to open this door up" said knuckles.

Tails started to examine the door.

"Looks solid, maybe with the right tools I can…" but before tails could finish knuckles started trying to push the door.

"Knuckles, I don't think that…" but again he was cut by sonic who started pushing too.

"Who guys push like girls" said sticks, and started helping them.

"Oh so now it's okay to be sexist." Said sonic.

"since she is a girl herself it's not sexist" said shadow who started pushing too.

"that doesn't even start to make sense" said sonic.

"guys there is just no way you'll open it like that!" said tails.

"let me show you how a lady push" said amy who also started pushing.

"oh to hell with sense, give me some space!" and he went to help them.

The moment all of them pushed together, the top of the door started glowing. And the door opened by itself.

"What… what happened?" asked tails.

"I am not sure, but it's open now." Said shadow.

"this party is just getting started" said sonic.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The team got inside the temple, there was a big statue in the middle.

"It's shaped like some kind of emerald" said sonic.

Suddenly knuckles remembered something; he got near the emerald statue and pushed a specific part of it.

Suddenly the floor started shaking, and the stones making the floor started moving making revealing a staircase.

"How did you know…" started tails.

"I just did" knuckles.

They started descending the stairs, when they arrived to the bottom they were in some kind of cave.

"Great a cave, so original." Sarcastically said tails.

They continued moving inside the cave until they found three paths.

"okay we need to separate in three groups" said sonic.

"seriously?" asked Amy.

"of course not, we'll choose a path and stay together of course." Said sonic.

"the question now Is witch one." Said tails.

"even if we make a wrong turn shadow can still teleport us back here" said Amy.

"yeah… I can teleporte myself and probably one of you, but not all of you." Said shadow.

"oh…" said amy.

"we take right" said knuckles.

"are you sure?" asked sonic.

"I just have feeling like I saw this before..." said knuckles.

"déja vue?" asked tails.

"you speak german?" said knuckles.

"forget it, let's go right." Said tails.

They started walking on the right path.

"so shadow, Hypothetically, If something happened and you could teleport with only one of us, who would it be?" asked Tails.

"Sticks" answered shadow.

"and you answered that with a straight face, impressive" said sonic.

"it would be the logical choice, she is the most easy one to knock out" said shadow, "I barley have any scenes with amy…" said shadow.

"but people still ship us" said amy.

"but I am sure that with her motherly nature she wouldn't leave anyone behind" finished shadow

"and since knuckles brought us here, he would never want to go and late you guys here" said shadow.

"that's dark bro." said knuckles.

"I positive that sonic would rather have one of you guys go and sacrifice his life." Said shadow.

"that does sound like something I can do." Said sonic.

"and tails would never leave without sonic… and the rest of you but more specifically sonic." Said shadow, "and that leaves sticks who I know wouldn't want to go either but she is the easiest to knock out." Said finished shadow.

"no I am not" said sticks.

"when you freak out you have one weak spot, I noticed it" said shadow.

"i… a weak spot? Witch one?" asked sticks.

"I'll let you figure it out" answere shadow.

"you son of a sow!" said sticks.

"doesn't that mean female Badger?" asked sonic.

"it work on quite a few animals too." Said amy.

"the more you know" said sonic.

**Back to the Doctor**

"well we searched all the island and there is no trace of that life form." Said Eggman.

"what is this life form exactly?" asked orbot.

"well… I don't know, I just found it, did testes, and made a robot that looks like sonic." Answered the doctor.

"since it's a liquid it could have hidden inside some kind of mass" suggested orbot.

"like a coconut?" said Cubot.

They went back inside the fotress, and Eggman sat on the coach.

"it's strange, it feels like something is missing." He said.

**Back at the Heroes**

They arrived at a closed door, with beside a… piano?

"what the… a piano really?" said Tails.

"I smell a puzzle here" said amy. "the door and the piano most be linked somehow."

"well I am a natural with the piano, but what should I play?" asked knuckles.

"there has to be some kind of code, but how do we figure it out?" asked tails.

"we might not have to, knuckles may already know it." said shadow, " you need to remember more, your natural gift for piano couldn't have come from nowhere, maybe there is some kind of melody the echidnas teach their kids or something like that."

"the first song I ever played was some symphony called "green hill zone" and it was uncle chuck who told it to me." Said knuckles.

"that's what you remember, but you need to remember way before, I know it hard, I've been in your place before but you need to try" said shadow.

"fine." Said knuckles.

After a moment of looking around, and thinking, some more images started to get in his head. Someone running while carrying him, escaping a dark shadow; fire and destruction everywhere. And then this door with a piano besides it, and a music… a symphony…

He started playing, his friend never heard the music before.

(for fans, it's a piano version of Tikal's theme, check David Patrick's video by the way it's really good: watch?v=nJkA-sPzvtk)

And he was done playing, the door opened. The got through and it lead the to the outside.

"it's…" started sonic.

"A city!" They all said in the same voice.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
The City was in ruins, and with a big Pyramid in the middle.  
"This is incredible!" said Tails.  
"A City probably hidden for years!" said Amy.  
"Remember anything Knuckles?" asked shadow.  
"Bits and pieces." Answered knuckles.  
"maybe it'll help if we look around." Said sonic.  
"we should spread and look for anything that could have belonged to the Echidnas, it can be one of the greatest discoveries since The Mystic Ruins near Central park!" said amy exited. "Never head of that" said shadow.  
"as an archeologist, which I am, this is an honor!" said amy.  
"wait you are an archeologist?" asked shadow.  
"We REALLy need to talk more often" said amy.  
"anyway, let's go, we can meet here in 10 minutes." Said tails, "wait who else here have a Clock?" Only amy and knuckles raised their hands.  
"Bites clocks don't count" added tails.  
Knuckles lowered his arm.  
"Looks like we have to go in groups of two." Said Tails, "shadow you can have my clock, I have another one inside my head."  
"I'll go with shadow, I have some talk about a certain weakness to do with him" said sticks.  
"I'am not telling you" said shadow.  
"I am a good interrogator" said sticks.  
"okay, then Amy you go with knuckles" said sonic. "I'll go with tails."  
Amy tried to hide her disappointment. "Since you're the archeologist you should check the pyramid, I am counting on you." Said sonic to amy.  
"you know I won't disappoint you" Said amy cheering up.  
"See you guys in ten minutes." Said sonic.  
An unimportant Amount of time later in Sonic and Tails's side:

"so what are we looking for exactly?" asked sonic.  
"well anything I guess, maybe we should search the houses ruins." Suggested tails.  
"Anywhere is a good start." Said sonic.  
"Say sonic, I have this weird feeling, like someone is watching us…" Said tails.  
Sonic stopped.  
"now that you say it, I do have the same feeling…" he said.  
"OH Dammit! I am so bad at this!" Said Comedy Chimp who was hiding behind a pillar.  
"What are you even doing here?" Asked tails.  
"training for my next movie, A Spy movie called: Chimp's man." Answered comedy chimp.  
"So you followed us all the way here?" asked sonic.  
"The hardest part was following your plane with my boat, oh well I guess I need to go now." Said comedy chimp before going.  
"well that was random" said tails.  
"I bet he isn't even gonna thank us when his movie wins an Oscar!" said sonic.  
Amy and Knuckles side:  
"Oh my god! Wherever I look I can only see wonders!" Said Amy, "Even if we still didn't find anything yet!"  
"So… what are we looking for again?" asked knuckles.  
"Any kind of artifact or possession of the people who lived here, as an member of this clan or tribute or whatever there was here seeing something familiar can jolt your memory. "answered amy.  
"Ah ok… so what are we looking for again?" asked knuckles.  
"Cool stuff to make you remember" said amy.  
"okay that makes sense." Said knuckles.  
They both walked to the pyramid, there was a big door in each of its three sides.  
"the design look similar to the previous door." Said amy.  
"also it…" started knuckles before beign interrupted by amy.  
"please don't say 'it look like the door we opened before' " said amy.  
"why would I, it's like exactly what you said before." Said knuckles.  
"… sometimes, I don't know if you are really stupid, or a sly genius." Said amy, "any way we proabably need everyone to open the door, like before. Let's go back to the rendez vous point and wait for them, okay knuckles?" said amy.  
"Knuckles?" she looked behind her and saw knuckles on the ground and unconscious, a familiar figure standing beside him.  
"Not you again!" said amy. Shadow and sticks side: Sticks: Tell me!  
Shadow: no.  
Sticks: Tell me!  
Shadow: nah ah.  
Sticks: Tell me!  
" are you gonna keep this up all day?" Asked shadow.  
"Until you TELL ME! I am gonna keep this up." Answered sticks.  
"it's the stupidest thing, you should have noticed it by now." Said shadow. "well I didn't, so TELL ME!" said sticks.  
"If I did it would be harder for to knock you out if anything happens." Said shadow.  
"Your logic is nuts." Said sticks angrily. "Besides, without that factor who would you save?"  
Shadow stayed silent. "it's harder to think about it without logic, Huh?" said sticks.  
"I've been a loner for too longue, If can give sonic credit for one thing it's that he can make the decisions of a leader." Said shadow. "Remember when I said that each one of you would sacrifice his life for another? I am wondering if I would do the same." "You can be quite emotional once you start talking, you know?" Joked sticks.  
"What? i... Shut up!" said Shadow embarrassed. "anyway is it past 10minutes yet?" Asked sticks.  
Shadow looked at tails's watch.  
"Yeah, we should had back." Answered shadow.  
"By the way," started sticks. " I think you would do it, the sacrifice thing."  
"…" Shadow turned his head to the side trying to hide a smile, "Thanks I guess."  
"your welcome" said sticks smiling.  
"BUT I am still not gonna tell you your weakness." Added shadow.  
"Damn you." Mumbled sticks.  
At the meeting point.  
"So did you guys find anything?" asked shadow.  
"Nothing but rocks, more rocks, maybe some broken furniture, even more rocks, but we did find this bag." Said tails.  
"what inside?" asked sticks eagerly.  
"Rocks" said both Sonic and Tails.  
"What about you guys?" asked sonic.  
"same, I guess anything interesting wouldn't be in just random houses." Said shadow.  
"well amy is the archeologist so it was the best choice to let her check the pyramid out," Said sonic "by the way she and knuckles are taking their time." "You know amy when she find ancient stuff." Said Tails.  
"I don't and feel like I really don't care" said shadow. "still Checking on them wouldn't be a bad idea, I am a bit worried." Said sonic.  
"I care for your well begin" said Tails trying to imitate U.T's voice*.  
(*check sonic boom episode 3: translate this) Sonic blushed.  
"That wasn't really funny." Said sonic embarrassed.  
"Am I missing something here?" asked shadow.  
Later, at the pyramids doors:  
"well all the doors are closed, either Amy and Knucks didn't get in or the door closed behind them." Said sonic.  
"the doors are just like the one we got in with" noticed sticks.  
"That means they couldn't have opened one of them on their own." Said shadow. "Then if they are not inside, Were are they?" asked tails.  
"Looking for something?" said a robotic voice from above.  
"You!" yelled sticks.  
"I didn't think we would see you again" said sonic. "Metal Sonic!" 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Metal sonic was flying over them, holding Amy with his left hand and knuckles with his right one.

"You don't know how longue I waited for my revenge, now I will…" started metal before he was cut by shadow.

"Wait you can TALK now?" asked shadow looking at the others.

"that's new to us too!" said tails.

"I've changed, way more than you think." Said metal. "it all began…"

"No offence but we really don't care" interrupted sonic.

"Shut up and listen, your more annoying than usual." Said metal.

"That's my line!" said shadow.

"anyway like I was saying, after my defeat I've realized that I wasn't strong enough to defeat you. So I separated my essence…"

"sorry to interrupt," said tails "but your what?"

"my essence, this form you see is just a body to do my bidding, my actual form is a liquor capable of analyze any life form and copy it's skills!" answered metal. "I used That form to hide and observe you, then one night when most of you were drunk and asleep I hid inside…"

"The coconut!" Interrupted shadow.

"hein? No I hide inside Tails's plane!" said metal.

"That would explain how fast I managed to fix it that night." Said tails.

"so you didn't bring the coconut?" asked shadow.

"There was no coconut that day." Answered Metal.

"You know if we keep building up the coconut the payoff won't be satisfying." Said tails.

"I Scanned each one of you in the passing days, then I went back to Eggman lair to get my body, who probably just went back to its creator since no one was controlling it. while the doctor was away, Then I followed you here."

"maybe we should have attacked while he was talking" said shadow.

"that's what I was thinking." Said sticks.

"guys, that would have been really rude!" said amy.

A that moment Metal let Amy and knuckles go and fall. Sonic ran as fast as he can to get amy before she hit the ground.

"Thank you sonic" she said Before knuckles fell on both them.

"Thanks guys!" said knuckles.

Metal Got down to the ground while they were getting up.

"I know each one of you, your skills, your strengths, your weaknesses, there is no way one of you can defeat me!" said metal.

"then we will fight you all together." Said tails.

"huh?"

"even knowing our weaknesses you still can't fight us all together at the same time." Said tails.

"oh… well I still have hostages!" said metal.

"No you just let us go!" said amy.

"… I really shouldn't have copied Knuckles's data!" said Metal. "Well plan B." He Sayed before activating his jet boost and Flying away.

"you're not going anywhere!" said shadow running after him.

"Shadow! wait for me!" said sonic going after them.

Shadow ran after Metal while sonic got around to block him on the other side.

"You're too slow!" said sonic while metal stopped. "we've got you cornered!"

"Actually he can fly" corrected shadow.

"but I won't, I have you where I want. Far from your other friends." said metal.

"they'll get here soon enough!" said sonic.

"by that time I will have finished you." Said Metal.

"Shadow and I Can take you!" said sonic.

"yeah… last time we tagged teamed we didn't do so good." Said shadow.

"we were just rusty, and anyway how stronger could metal have…" started sonic before being interrupted by A punch of metal sonic that sent him flying into a nearby destroyed house.

"Less talking more fighting." Said metal.

He rushed towards shadow to punch him but he blocked the attack and tried to counter with a kick that metal dodged by jumping back.

Sonic got out of the wreckage and joined shadow's side.

"That hurts you jerk!" said sonic.

"Excuse me; next I'll free you of all pain." Said metal.

"we need to work together!" said sonic to shadow.

"let's do it." said shadow.

They both ran to metal, Sonic tried to kick him but he dodged, and dodged again when shadow tried to punch him. He was about to counter attack with a left kick, but sonic managed to get a grip on his leg. Distracted by sonic, he didn't anticipate shadow's punch to his metal stomach.

"How does that feel you piece of junk?" said shadow.

"I am made of metal, I can't feel pain." Said Metal.

"well you're gonna feel this!" said shadow preparing to punch him again.

But metal flew away with sonic still holding his leg. Witch made it harder for metal to move.

"let go you pest!" said metal.

"Shadow blast him with a chaos spear!" said sonic.

Shadow was gonna do it, but then stopped when he realized that he could hurt sonic.

"What are you waiting for!" said sonic.

"If I do that I could hit you too you idiot!" said shadow.

"That's what makes you weak; you're loyalty to your pathetic friends!" said metal.

"Now that I hear it from someone else's mouth, I admit it's pretty douchy statement." Said shadow.

Then sonic lost his grip on metal and started falling, but shadow caught him.

"Thanks dude." Thanked sonic.

"Just move before the fangirls start drawing fanarts" said shadow.

Sonic got back at on his feet, and noticed that metal was nowhere to be found.

"where did he go?" asked sonic.

"here" said metal. He was behind them, lifting a giant rock that he trough at them.

The rock was going right to them, but before any of them could react the rock just suddenly on its own stopped.

"that was close" said sonic.

Then they were joined by the other members of the team, with sticks looking tired.

"sorry we took so longue!" said amy.

"a few miles for them are an eternity for us." Said tails.

"Hey miles like…" started knuckles before he was cut by everyone.

"NO!"

"anyway, let's finish this together!" said sonic.

"sticks, stay behind. Your exhausted." Said shadow.

"I can still help!" said sticks.

"you already did enough by saving us with your telekinetic powers" said shadow.

"wait how did you…?" started sticks.

"you can control your boomerang in any direction you want and you just happened to look exhausted when the rock suddenly stopped, It doesn't take a genius to know." Said shadow.

"yeah that why I totally know!" lied Tails.

"Hey I am still here!" said metal.

"WE ARE HAVING A GROUPE CONVERSATION HERE!" yelled amy.

"okay okay, sorry!" said metal. "… wait what am I saying? I shouldn't have scanned either!"

"anyway, shadow is right. We can take him!" said sonic to sticks.

"Fine, but I'll get to dismantle him when you beat him!" said sticks.

"how do we reach him from here?" asked knuckles. " I wish I could, like, glide or something."

"I have an idea, let's try to draw him near the pillars!" said Tails.

"I see, it might work." Said shadow.

Sonic ran to the closest pillar.

"Hey metal face! Why don't you come here and face me!" said sonic.

"do you think I am an idiot?" said Metal.

Shadow went to a pillar near Sonic's.

"so you are just a chicken, no wonder Eggman just left you to rot." Said shadow.

"what did you say!" said Metal angry.

"If you weren't such a failure your master, or "father" wouldn't have left you without even trying to find you!" said shadow.

"you will shut the hell up!" metal was getting more and more angry.

"why don't you come here and make me, or are you just as useless as Orbot and Cubot?" said shadow.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Metal before flying right to shadow's direction, at that moment both shadow and sonic did a wall run on their respective pillar and lauched themselves to metal, kicking him at the same moment ejecting him in the grounds direction.

"Get him guys!" said sonic.

Amy and knuckles both intercepted metal, knuckles with a punch and amy with hammer, Knocking flat on the ground.

"Good job team, that was a great idea tails!" said sonic.

"actually my idea was to drop the pillars on him, but that worked to" said tails.

"so what do we do with him?" asked knuckles lifting the inactive Metal Sonic.

"we need to destroy him! Pieces by pieces!" yelled sticks.

"Then we'll use his remains to make weapons that's we'll use to destroy more robots!" said shadow with a dark smile.

"Oh good idea!" said sticks.

Everybody looked at them.

"What?" they both said.

"let's deal with him later, for now we need to go to that pyramid." Said sonic.

"indeed, let's get going." Said amy.

"okay but don't say we didn't warn if he wakes up." Said shadow.

**A Little bit later, near the pyramid (again)**

"Okay guys like we did earlier" said sonic before starting to push the front door of the pyramid, Then everyone joined in. The door started glowing and opened.

"I still don't understand how this mechanism work." Said tails.

"Magic, duh!" said knuckles.

They all went inside the pyramid and found stairs.

"that sound familiar" said tails.

They went down, to end up in small empty room with nothing but a stone with drawings on it.

"Well that underwhelming" said shadow.

Amy started examining the drawing on the stone.

"It's ancient language!" said amy.

"ancient? But this is an echidnas village… Oh wait know I get it." said knuckles. "The echidnas ARE the ancient!"

"yeah I had this theory for a longue time, does any one of you ever listen to me when I talk about archeology!" said amy.

"can you read what's written?" asked sonic, mostly to change the subject.

"i have translator, never leave home without it." said amy.

She scanned the stone with her translator and collected the results.

"_Many years ago, lived a demon named Solaris. Solaris ruled over the world using fear and destruction, until the ancient ones managed to split him into two entities making him considerably weaker. One of his forms, called Mephiles, took the shape of a shadow and was sealed in an island in the middle of nowhere, the other one called Iblis turned into a magma monster and was sealed in this pyramid until we find a way to destroy him…"_

"the rest is too blurry, I can't translate it." said amy.

"wait if Iblis was sealed here, and now he is inside me…" started shadow. "that means he got out of here!" finished sticks.

"and he was the one who destroyed this place!" said tails.

Then they noticed that knuckles was looking pale.

"are you okay knucks?" asked sonic.

Everything came back to knuckles, A Monster made of fire attacking the city destroying everything in his way. Every one trying to run but killed.

He as three years old with his mother holding his hand running to get out of the city, she stays behind after putting knuckles outside, Giving him one last smile.

"Yes he did it" said knuckles snapping out of his memories. "HE KILLED THEM! MY FRIENDS! MY FATHER! MY MOTHER! HE KILLED THEM ALL!"

Nobody wanted to stop him, he needed to let out his anger.

Shadow also felt both anger and remorse; he had Iblis inside him so whomever freed Iblis wanted to put him in shadow. He didn't care who or why, but he was pissed.

"Why do I have that… that… ABOMINATION inside me!" said shadow angry. "how did it even happened, WHY DID IT EVEN HAPPEN!"

In his anger he unwillingly throws a chaos spear.

Suddenly the earth starting shaking.

"what happening?!"said amy.

"I think it some kind of defense thingy! The doors are gonna get closed!" said knuckles.

"Then we need to escape and fast!" said sonic.

They ran to where they came from, shadow and sonic slowing down so the others could keep up.

They went back the in the cave but the door leading back at the temple was closed.

"we're too late!" said knuckles.

"we're stuck here!" said tails panicking.

"okay nobody panics! Everybody calm down! We'll find a solution SO JUST CHILL OUT! WHY IS EVERYBODY SO TENSE!" said sticks freaking out.

"we are not all stuck here" said sonic. "shadow you can teleport out of here."

"maybe you didn't hear me the first time, I can only teleport myself and someone else." Said shadow.

"then do as you said and leave with sticks!" said amy.

"don't I get saying in that?" asked sticks.

"NO" answered both sonic tails and Amy.

"god damn it." said shadow. "…"

He stayed silent for a while, then said:

"I am gonna try something, i am gonna teleport you guys out, if I don't teleport myself maybe I'll save some energy."

"we are five here that won't be enough!" said sonic.

"I'll just have to use my life energy, I'll be stuck here anyway so why would I need my life." Said shadow.

"shadow…" started amy.

"BACK OFF" said shadow, "I am not giving you a choice here; I am gonna do it so don't move or my death will be useless"

"stop this nonsense shadow, even for me this is crazy!" said sticks.

"oh really, I bet if you were in my place you would do the exact same thing." Said shadow.

They all started thinking about it.

"we that doesn't make it okay!" said tails.

"it's no use arguing with you, I am just gonna do it." said shadow.

"WAIT!" said knuckles. "did you see that?"

"what?" asked sonic.

"that purple light! Haven't you guys seen it?" said knuckles.

"no we didn't." answered tails.

"I think we should follow it!" said knuckles going back into the cave.

"this better not be some kind of trick!" said shadow.

"but shadow tricks are for kids!" said knuckles.

(kudos if you got that reference)

"oh yeah it knuckles." Said shadow before following him, so did the rest of the group.

But they end up in a dead end.

"come on pink light thingy what should I do!" said knuckles. He punched the wall and then it broke.

"well that was easy" he said.

"were do you think it takes?" asked tails.

"only one way to find out" said sonic venturing in.

Then they heard him yelling.

"SONIC!" yelled amy.

"IT'S A WATTER SLIDE!" yelled sonic back his voice getting farther and farther.

They soon all went in, and after traversing the water slide, the ended up falling in waterfall.

Sonic grabbed amy and fell on the his two feet, while shadow grabbed sticks and just teleported down, And tails just flied down. And knuckles crashed.

"don't worry about me! My head is solid!" said knuckles. "And my back, and my ribs, but I think I broke an arm… wait no that's my tooth. False alert."

They helped him get back on his feet, but they noticed something.

"where is metal?" asked Sticks.

"he probably flew away while we were falling!" said tails.

"god dammit." Said shadow.

"told you we should have destroyed him!" said sticks.

"well no use dwelling about it now." Said sonic. "let's go home guys"

"yeah… sorry again for freaking out earlier" said knuckles.

"we understand" said amy.

"it's just… hard you know, but what happened happened I guess." Said knuckles.

"stop being so serious, that's why I am here for!" said shadow, "you are the funny idiot we can make everyone feel better just by talking so stick to your job!"

"huh thanks I guess." Said knuckles smiling.

"let's go guys, we've made the tornado wait longue enough." Said tails.

Sticks got near shadow and whispered.

"i told you, you would do it."

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"the heroic sacrifice thing; you almost did it." she answered.

"yeah I guess." He said smiling, "but I am still not telling you your weak point"

"Seriously!" said sticks.

**Somewhere in the sky:**

"I am not yet ready." Tough Metal to himself, "next time we'll meet sonic the hedgehog, I will be."


End file.
